Zoe Drake
Zoe Drake (Tatsuno Malm) is the main heroine in Dinosaur King. She is also one of Max's best friends. She is voiced by Tomoko Kobashi in the Japanese version. Character Design Her appearance differs from the arcade and DS Game to the anime. In the anime, she wears a short-sleeved, black shirt that is pulled up exposing her belly button, with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match her vest, with thigh-length, black socks, and green-and-yellow sneakers. She has a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as a green bracelet. She wears her hair in pigtails, and her sunglasses double up as a camera. Other single-episode outfits include a green swimsuit with pink trim, a pink ninja suit (shown in the Gallery), and a Christmas outfit. Her normal outfit is similar to that from Runo from Bakugan. In the arcade and DS Game, she wears similar clothing - the only things that are different are her tops. She wears a black tank top covered by a yellow-and-red vest, which is buttoned. Also, the vest's sleeves are longer in comparison to its anime counterpart; the tank top is also shorter than the anime's shirt. Although she retains her green choker, she does not wear a dinosaur-tooth necklace. Personality She is a caring person, although she can be scary and a bit bossy. She is pretty happy-go-lucky, and has a sort of rivalry with Ursula, whom she has a tendency to call "the old lady". That comment is known to annoy Ursula to a great extent, as she can hear them wherever she is. Zoe also bosses the boys around whenever Max's mother is not present, especially after they make a mess and don't clean up. She is also pretty tough because she pushes Rex pretty hard and smacks Jimmy so hard, he flies into the air. By now, she also begins to show interest in the boys, trying to persuade Max that a little kiss is nothing as she leans in to kiss him, and later shows irritability when the two boys had a crush on Zara. In the arcade game, Zoe is more independent, although she still worries over Max and Rex like an older sister. She is noted to say more mature words and speaks like an adult. She has a strong personality and states her views. Zoe is also lively and cheery. Anime ''Dinosaur King'' Zoe first appears the morning after Max sees the meteor, complaining about how he woke her up so early. When they arrive at the area where the meteor crashed, she picks up the Grass stone, causing her to become the wielder of Grass Dinosaurs. ''Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown'' Dinosaur :Main article: Paris She owns a Parasaurolophus named Paris. Paris often mimics Zoe's behaviour and occasionally bosses Ace and Chomp around, similar to Zoe's bossing Max and Rex. However, the D-Team would have lost many battles without her. Paris is also shown to be playmates with Chomp because of they herbivores from the Cretaceous Period. Quotes *''"That old lady was weird."'' (Dinosaur King episode 1) *''"Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, bloom!"'' (earlier English summoning speech) *''"Dino Slash! Spring up, Parasaurolophus!"'' (later English summoning speech) *''(to Gavro) "Hey big guy with the wings, leave Sophia alone! Do you hear me?"'' *''(to Foolscap) "We have news for you. We don't know what a Spectral Space Pirate is!"'' *''"Ekeyo! Parasaurolophus!"'' (Japanese summoning speech) *''(picking Chomp up and putting him in her arms) "That's not nice. You know, you're acting almost as immature as your owners are."'' DS Game Although Zoe is unplayable in the DS Game, she does appear. At one point, the Alpha Gang steals random items from her (Seth takes her toothbrush). She was also taken hostage by Dr. Z and the rest of the Alpha Gang, and the boys had to save her. Gallery Zoe's Green Bikini.png|Zoe's green bikini Zoe's Pajamas.jpg|Zoe's pajamas Zoe's Cute Smile.png|Zoe's Cute Smile Ninja outfit.png Christmas outfit.png Soccer outfit.PNG Zoe Fire.PNG Desert clothes.PNG Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Elementals Category:Pure Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comic Relief Category:Loyal Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:In Love